


Harry Potter but it’s the Hunger Games

by dreamy_cookie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hunger games simulator yay, I Don't Even Know, Maybe - Freeform, This is a joke don’t take it seriously please, i don’t know what i’m doing, i think, oh well, this will be fun, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamy_cookie/pseuds/dreamy_cookie
Summary: I put a bunch of Harry Potter characters in a Hunger Games simulator because I have nothing better to do.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	1. The Reaping

**Author's Note:**

> Someone probably did this before. Oh well. I don’t care. I’m just bored lol
> 
> If you’re gonna comment please be nice this is the first thing I’ve written and it’s probably not that good

District One: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.  
District Two: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  
District Three: Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.  
District Four: Draco Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange.  
District Five: Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.  
District Six: Rubeus Hagrid and Severus Snape.  
District Seven: Sirius Black and Mad-Eye Moody.  
District Eight: Lord Voldemort and Nagini (I don’t know how that will work).  
District Nine: Fred and George Weasley.  
District Ten: Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.  
District Eleven: Dolores Umbridge and Dobby (sorry Dobby).  
District Twelve: James and Lily Potter.

When someone dies they’ll just be sent back to where they came from because I don’t like writing about death.


	2. The Bloodbath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s not even a storyline. I’m just commentating.

As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.

Ginny and Dumbledore fight for a bag. Ginny gives up and retreats.

McGonagall clutches a first aid kit and runs away.

Voldemort breaks Ron's nose for a basket of bread.  
(Dang Voldemort’s in it to win it.)

Umbridge takes a spear from inside the cornucopia.  
(OH NO)

Lily stays at the cornucopia for resources.

George, Snape, Tonks, and Mad-Eye share everything they gathered before running.

Sirius retrieves a trident from inside the cornucopia.

Hagrid snatches a pair of sais.

James runs away from the Cornucopia.

Draco runs away from the Cornucopia.

Remus runs away from the Cornucopia.

Neville and Bellatrix fight for a bag. Bellatrix gives up and retreats.

Nagini grabs a backpack, not realizing it is empty.  
(I’m.... very confused)

Hermione runs away from the Cornucopia.

Harry and Dobby fight for a bag. Harry gives up and retreats.

Fred stays at the cornucopia for resources.

Luna runs away from the Cornucopia.


	3. Day One

Remus goes hunting.

Hermione goes hunting.

Harry spears Draco in the abdomen.  
(Oh lord Harry that’s brutal)

McGonagall sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.  
(I wonder from who...?)

Ginny, Tonks, Dumbledore, and Bellatrix raid Fred's camp while he is hunting.  
(Poor Fred)

Luna searches for firewood.  
(To answer my previous question, it’s Luna)

James stalks Mad-Eye .

Neville, Nagini , Ron, Snape, and Lily hunt for other tributes.

Hagrid makes a wooden spear.

Dobby questions his sanity.  
(Poor Dobby)

George diverts Voldemort's attention and runs away.  
(Ha)

Sirius travels to higher ground.

Umbridge makes a slingshot.

RIP Draco


	4. Night One and Day Two

Night 1:

Harry receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

Dobby falls into a frozen lake and drowns.  
(Nooooooo)

Lily, George, and Mad-Eye get into a fight. Mad-Eye triumphantly kills them both.

(Wow Mad-Eye)

Tonks, Fred, Hagrid, and James sleep in shifts.

Remus throws a knife into Bellatrix 's chest.  
(Yayyyyyyy)  
(She killed Dobby she deserves it)

Ginny receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

Snape overpowers Hermione, killing her.  
(Dang it)

Ron tends to his wounds.

Nagini climbs a tree to rest.  
(How?!)

Luna fends McGonagall , Sirius, and Dumbledore away from her fire.

Voldemort receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.  
(What kind of idiot would help him?!)

Umbridge attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful.  
(Ha)

Neville accidently steps on a landmine.  
(Nooooooo)

Night 2:

Fred picks flowers.  
(Wow Fred)

Luna and Snape track down and kill Harry.  
(Bruh)

Dumbledore, Ron, Umbridge, Voldemort , and Remus hunt for other tributes.  
(This is literally the most random group of people ever)

Mad-Eye begs for Tonks to kill him. She refuses, keeping Mad-Eye alive.

Nagini thinks about home.  
(I’m very confused)

Hagrid begs for McGonagall to kill him. She refuses, keeping Hagrid alive.

Ginny searches for a water source.

Sirius begs for James to kill him. He refuses, keeping Sirius alive.

RIP Dobby, Lily, George, Bellatrix, Hermione, Neville, and Harry


	5. Night 2, Day 3, Arena Event

Night 2:

Tonks and Ron huddle for warmth.

Umbridge fends Nagini , McGonagall , and Snape away from her fire.

Luna begs for James to kill her. He refuses, keeping Luna alive.

Sirius quietly hums.

Fred destroys Ginny's supplies while she is asleep.  
(Wow Fred, your own sister)

Hagrid sees a fire, but stays hidden.

Dumbledore receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

Mad-Eye climbs a tree to rest.

Remus strangles Voldemort after engaging in a fist fight.  
(YES REMUS!)

Day 3:

Hagrid sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.  
(Possibly a good idea.)

Snape receives an explosive from an unknown   
(Maybe the smoke that Hagrid saw came from his explosive.)

James stalks Umbridge.

Ginny searches for a water source.

Luna poisons Dumbledore's drink. He drinks it and dies.  
(Darn it Luna)

Fred searches for a water source.

Sirius questions his sanity.

Mad-Eye stalks Tonks.

McGonagall sprains her ankle while running away from Remus.

Ron tries to sleep through the entire day.

Nagini hunts for other tributes.  
(So is Nagini like a human now? Because I’m not sure how a snake could compete in the Hunger Games...)

💠Arena event time!!!💠

A tsunami rolls into the the arena.

Remus and Tonks smash their heads together as the tsunami rolls in, leaving them both to drown.  
(Oh God.)

Snape survives.

Sirius is swept away.  
(Darn.)

Umbridge survives.

Nagini defeats James, but throws him in the water to make sure he dies.  
(I’M SO CONFUSED.)

McGonagall fatally injures herself on debris.  
(Yikes.)

Hagrid is swept away.  
(Are we done yet?)

Luna and Mad-Eye smash their heads together as the tsunami rolls in, leaving them both to drown.  
(I guess not then.)

Fred holds Ron underwater to drown.  
(Fred is so brutal against his siblings.)

Ginny survives.

Rip Voldemort, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, James, McGonagall, Hagrid, Luna, Mad-Eye and Ron

HOLY CRAP THATS A LOT OF PEOPLE


	6. Night 3, Feast, Day 4

Night 3:

Ginny receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

Umbridge poisons Fred's drink. He drinks it and dies.  
(Nooooooo)

Snape is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.

Nagini cooks her food before putting her fire out. (I’m beginning to question my knowledge about snakes.)

💠FEAST TIME!💠  
The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.

Ginny sets an explosive off, killing Snape, and Nagini .  
(I thought Snape was the one with the explosive.)

Umbridge decides not to go to The Feast.  
(I swear if Umbridge wins I will be mad.)

Day 4:

Umbridge strangles Ginny after engaging in a fist fight.  
(Wait, that means...)

The winner is Umbridge from District 11!  
(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)

I’M SORRY FOR THAT IT’S NOT MY FAULT ITS THE STUPID SIMULATOR I’M SORRY!!!

Well, the end I guess.  
Unless, I try to do this again. And maybe (hopefully) she won’t win this time.

Also, RIP Fred, Snape, Nagini and Ginny.


End file.
